hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Tom's)
'The 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was very active, exeeding the 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season for number of named storms and the 1950 Atlantic Hurricane Season for ACE (Accumulated Cyclone Energy) with 34 tropical depressions, 46 named storms, 33 hurricanes and 21 major hurricanes. Hurricane Alex was a long lived storm with 160mph (330 kph) winds and pressures of 926mb (25.66inHg), that struck the Tampa Bay Area with 1,929 deaths making it the deadliest hurricane in May and the deadliest hurricane hurricane on record since the advent of the radar. June was very active, 7 named storms, 2 hurricanes and 1 major hurricane. July was very inactive with only 3 named storms, 1 hurricane and 1 major hurricane, August with similar activity, 2 named storms, 1 hurricane and no major hurricanes. September really ramped up with 18 named storms, 11 hurricanes and 8 major hurricanes. October continued the trend with 14 named storms, 8 hurricanes and 7 major hurricanes. November also continued the trend with 29 named storms, 15 hurricanes and 13 major hurricanes. December continued the trend as well as the last three months with 21 named storms, 20 hurricanes and 14 major hurricanes, with 84 named storms, 59 hurricanes and 45 major hurricanes. Hurricane Alex Alex began as a weak tropical disturbance in the Cape Verde Islands on May 7. Bringing heavy rains, gusts and swells up to 5 feet, the tropical disturbance was upgraded to an invest and as the invest accelerated towards the Leeward Islands, the Hurricane Hunters investigated the system and declared it ''Tropical Depression One-W, 6 hours later, it was declared Tropical Storm Alex and entered a more favorable environment, went into a phase of explosive intensification and just 24 hours later, the wind speeds doubled and had an eye, upgrading it again to a hurricane, continuing it's rapid intensification and winds went from 80mph to 110mph in just 18 hours, and pressures went down from 976mb to 936mb in the same time frame. The first interaction with the United States was when the outer bands swiped the Florida Keys. However, the first landfall occurrence was at the Tampa Bay Area was unexpected, killing hundreds. As the storm approached it's second landfall, massive mandatory evacuations were ordered and as people were evacuating, the storm veered farther east and hit the maximum intensity of 160mph and pressures of 926mb and was absorbed on May 14 at 5 P.M. Tropical Storm Bonnie A tropical wave exited Africa on June 4 and strengthened to a tropical depression, thereafter the depression strengthened to a tropical storm, naming the storm Bonnie. Shortly thereafter, the tropical storm dissipated. Hurricane Colin Colin originated as a cluster of thunderstorms off South Carolina. Over the Gulf Stream gained tropical characteristics on June 7 and the Hurricane Hunters confirmed that the disturbance strengthened into Tropical Depression Three-W ''and 6 hours later, the Hurricane Hunters investigated that it was confirmed that the depression strengthened into a tropical storm naming it ''Colin, just 5 weeks after Alex, Colin hit Cape Hatteras as a C2 hurricane, then the storm lost it's tropical charicteristics and was absorbed by a frontal low. Tropical Storm Danielle On June 9, thunderstorms exited the Gulf Coast and obtained tropical characteristics, the Hurricane Hunters confirmed that the disturbance strengthened into a tropical storm naming it Danielle, but because wind shear and dry air impacted the storm for the entire lifetime, it never got above 40mph, and the next day it dissipated. Hurricane Earl On June 13, clusters of thunderstorms exited the coast of South America and gained tropical characteristics near the Barbados impacting them with 4 foot swells and and soon intensified into a tropical storm, naming it Earl. Earl than began going into explosive intensification and in 30 hours the wind speeds tripled to 120mph, forming a well-defined eye while executing a small anti-cyclonic loop and pressures fell to 956mb from 996mb, then the storm made landfall at Bridgetown in Barbados and the hurricane traversed the Leeward Islands while intensified into a C4 hurricane with winds of 150mph and pressures of 935mb. Then it entered explosive intensification and went from a strong C4 to a weak C6 in 27 hours. The storm continued it's rapid intensification went from a weak C6 to a strong C6 in 36 hours. Then the storm made landfall at San Juan, PR where it spawned 73 tornadoes 11 of which were EF0, 18 of which were EF1, 11 of which were EF2, 15 of which were EF3, 7 of which were EF4, 6 of which were EF5 and 1 of which were EF6. After making landfall in Puerto Rico, the hurricane turned Northwest and struck Santo Domingo, DR with winds of 205mph and pressures of 875mb and also including surges of 23 feet. After the storm struck the Dominican Republic, the storm accelerated to a forward speed of 19mph. and on June 18, the storm struck Myrtle Beach, SC and spawned 71 tornadoes and all of which were EF1. The storm caused 7 billion (2016 USD). When the storm hit the Appalachian Mountains the storm dissipated. = = = Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Hyper-active seasons